1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed musical instruments such as, for example, guitars (acoustic, electro acoustic, electric, classical, multi-necked, Hawaiian, bass, etc.), mandolins, banjos, violins, and the like. The invention also relates to the manufacture of new types of musical instruments operating with strings which are tensioned between two supports, one support generally being referred to as the body and the other support generally being referred to as the head.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Additionally, all stringed musical instruments of the neck type comprise one or more necks (located between the head and body of the instrument) whose role is to support the tension of the strings, to permit the selection of the vibrating lengths of the strings under the action of the fingers of the hand of a user, as well as to transmit vibrations to the body of the instrument.
The surface of the neck on which the strings are pressed by the fingers of a musician is called the finger board. This finger board can be formed from a material different from that of the neck. In the case of tempered instruments, frets (i.e., metal bars) are located on this finger board.
Due to their mechanical function, these necks are solidly attached to the body and support the head of the instrument. They are always thick and often wide, which results in numerous difficulties during playing (limited speed and dexterity, fatigue and cramps), poses numerous manufacturing problems, and limits the number of octaves per string. In the case of a musical playing of the "Hawaiian" or "bottleneck" type of instrument, the finger board and the frets are a hindrance during play.